


we're not on the ice anymore

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: omgcp [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: It takes Kent a little while to realize that Alexei just kidnapped him instead of driving his sorry ass to the gala they're both supposed to be at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here. ](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/153453372672/11-and-patater-por-favor)

Kent doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Honestly, making the play he did probably hadn’t been the best idea. He could have seriously injured Snowy on The Falconer’s. But he didn’t, so.

He looks at the bumbling nitwit beside him. Kent sighs. Okay, that’s not fair. In fact, if Tater hadn’t been running late to the gala as well, he would’ve been stuck outside in the cold for possibly hours. Kent rubs the bridge of his nose and looks back out the window.

Tater…Kent’s not even sure what his real name is…well, anyway. Tater flicks on his turn signal and pulls over on the side of the road. Kent looks at him. “Dude, we’re not there yet.”

“Yes,” Tater responds. “We talk.”

Kent exhales and rolls his eyes. “Sure, bud, let’s talk. It’s not as if we’re already _incredibly late_  for tonight. This gala is important and I think both of our managers will kill us if we don’t get there soon.”

Tater waves a hand in the air. “Not worry. Um. Talk about rat play.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Kent says with another deep breath. He looks away from Tater. “Yeah, I know. It was a dirty play. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m not even sure why they let me get away with it…”

“Why?”

“Why? Because it wasn’t right or fair.”

“No. Why you do rat play?”

“Oh. Um. It was pretty hard to see Jack again, to be honest.” Kent doesn’t know why he just said that. When he glances at Tater, he realizes that the guy is only looking at him out of concern. He’d left his anger on the rink. It makes Kent a little uncomfortable, and he looks away. It’s easier that way. “I’ll apologize if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Yes. Snowy.”

“Yeah,” Kent mumbles. “Um, can we please just go? I have to get to the gala and make sure the tow truck gets my car okay and–”

“I call already.”

“What?”

“Truck on…uh, route.”

“Wow, I didn’t even hear you make the call. Thanks, man. I should’ve gone with the rest of the team but I thought it’d be nice to drive my own car,” Kent says. He’s rambling now. Maybe it’s because Tater is a man of few words that Kent feels so at ease to talk. And maybe it’s because this week has been really hard and he wishes he had a friend. The truth is that he isn’t close with any of the Aces.

Tater merges onto the road again, and glances at Kent quickly. He licks his lips before saying, “Why alone?”

Kent laughs. “Why alone, indeed. I needed to get out of my head for a bit, I guess. Or maybe I needed to get into it. Figure out my own thoughts or something. The team can be a bit rowdy. What about you?”

“Uh, friend visit.”

“Oh? A girlfriend, maybe?”

Tater shakes his head. “Nah, a boy. Don’t be…hetero-normal.”

Kent has to laugh at that because normally, he never assumes anyone’s sexuality. Not after discovering he was bisexual with Jack Zimmerman a few years ago. Kent smiles and says, “Sorry, man. I’m bisexual. I should’ve known better.”

“Good.” Tater seems to approve of this and then he slows down for a stop sign. “Boy bail.”

“He bailed on a good-looking guy like you? He must have been out of his mind,” Kent says, just like he is right now. Is he _hitting_ on Tater?

Tater grins and nods. “Yes. Good-looking guy. Me.”

“Hey, wait, Tater, I don’t think we’re supposed to turn–”

“Kidnap,” Tater explains.

 _Fuck._  Kent should’ve seen this coming a mile away. Someone fucked with his car and Tater just happened to drive by and pick him up? He grabs his phone but then remembers it had died earlier. Kent looks at Tater. “If I die, I’m _so_  coming back to haunt your pretty ass.”

Tater laughs at that. “Ass pretty? I like.”

Kent can’t help but smile a little at that. Of course, that’s all that Tater got out of that. He leans his head back, knowing that there’s no point in trying to jump out since it’s getting late and he has no way of getting home, and asks, “Where are we going anyway?”

“Snowy. Cabin.”

“Snowy has a cabin out here?” Kent asks, surprised. “Weird.”

“House?” Tater tries. “Sister?”

Kent nods. “Ahhh, that makes more sense. Are all of the Falconers going to be there? Are you going to tie me up and beat me?”

Tater laughs. “Active imagination. No. Team is at party. I tie you up if you want.”

Somehow, the offer seems more appealing than Kent would like to admit. He yawns, and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes of silence before he passes out.

 

x x x

 

Tater doesn’t tie Kent up, but instead makes him some coffee and gives him a piece of paper and a pen. “Write.”

“What? What do you want me to write?” Kent asks, looking down at the empty sheet.

“Sorry. Snowy.”

An apology letter. Kent nods, and starts writing. The truth is that it’s an easy letter to write, because the weight of his actions has been heavy on his chest since it happened the other night. It feels good to write it down, so he adds an apology in there to Jack because…well, Jack deserves an apology. It had been the first time they’d been on the ice together in years and well, it’d been nice. Even if they were on opposing teams and Kent had been a bit of a dick about it.

“Tater, what’s your real name?”

“Alexei,” Tater answers. “Alyosha.”

“Aloysha,” Kent repeats.

Tater–well, Alexei–perks up. He nods. “Yes, yes.”

“Why are you being nice to me? I’m kind of a huge jerk and I know you are not a fan of me and–”

“You hurting,” Alexei interrupts, putting his hand on Kent’s chest over his heart. “Hurt here. Need kindness.”

Kent’s eyes prick with tears and he’s not even sure why. How the hell is this guy whose nickname is _Tater_  affecting him so profoundly? Kent reaches out tentatively, putting his hand on Alexei’s cheek. He rubs his thumb there for a moment. “Who are you?”

“Alexei Mashkov,” Alexei answers immediately. Kent laughs, shaking his head. Alexei frowns. “No?”

“That’s not what I meant. More or less…where did you come from? No, wait–I…”

Alexei laughs and puts his hand over Kent’s on his cheek. He smiles at him. “I am Falconer. You are Ace. We do not mix well.”

“Right, of course.”

“But we are not on ice,” Alexei says, pulling Kent’s hand from his face. He holds it gently. “We are people.”

Kent nods. “Yeah. You’re absolutely right. What are you implying?”

Alexei taps the home screen on his phone. He has it in 24-hour clock and Kent tries to do the math, but then Alexei says, “Hours. Two. Two hours.”

“Until?”

“Team comes.”

“So we have two hours to fill while you keep me hostage?” Kent asks.

Alexei nods. He looks down at their hands. “Now, I think…what can we do?”

Kent laughs, and Alexei gives him a bright smile. Kent asks him, “Alexei, are you suggesting that we go to a bed and…?”

“Who need bed?” Alexei asks, leaning forward to press his lips to Kent’s.

This night did not go at all how he expects. And Kent knows exactly how he got here. He doesn’t really mind though, because Alexei’s hands are big and rough, and Kent _loves_  it.

Craves it.

They end up standing up together, kissing, and tugging at their clothes. Alexei pulls away briefly to say, “Sawesome.”

Kent starts to laugh as he pulls Alexei’s shirt off. “Holy shit.”

Alexei grins. “You like?”

“Oh yeah. How long did you say we have?”

Their laughter fills the kitchen and they stumble into the living room. Kent briefly thinks he’s going to owe Snowy’s sister an apology too. He’ll have to send her a gift basket.

And maybe a new couch cover.

 

x x x 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
